Saga vs Kairos
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Saint Seiya and Lost Canvas Crossover. It is another Saga-indulgent fic. The premise: Saga fights Kairos.


**Saga vs. Kairos**

"This space is traveling through another dimension at the speed of light." Aspros grinned. "I've finally caught you, Mephisto. Now you can't jump to another space or control time."

Mephisto laughed evilly. "I expected nothing less from an elite aiming to be Pope. Well, whatever. You're still going to die," he said brightly. He summoned a clock inside Aspros' body. "Time doesn't just flow within the environment. Your body is also filled with time. And what do you think will happen if I wind it all the way back?" Mephisto struck a pose and pointed into the air. "REWIND BIO!" Aspros disappeared, leaving the Gemini Gold Cloth behind. "You'll be annihilated," Mephisto said with a smirk and continued on his way to erase Shion from the time stream.

"Where are you going, Mephisto?" The Gemini Gold Saint was standing there as naked as a newborn baby. He raised his hand and donned his Cloth.

"Why haven't you been annihilated?" Mephisto demanded.

"Look more closely, Mephisto." He pushed his hair back. "You've made a miscalculation. Shion didn't cultivate the Sanctuary that led to the future Pegasus; I did: Gemini Saga."

"I don't care who you are. You should still be obliterated!"

"Didn't you just say this is a junction leading to two different futures?" Saga said. "When you rewound Gemini Aspros, it was like winding a spring. You reversed his biological clock but not his future. As his reincarnation from the future, I ended up being thrown back in time by the kinetic energy stored in the spring." Saga powered up. "And now it's my turn. GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

Mephisto's body was entirely destroyed. Saga smiled. Suddenly, there was the ticking of a clock. A giant dial appeared and in its center was both god and man. His Cosmos was immense, much stronger than it had been a moment ago.

"I'm impressed you were able to come this far, Big Brother," he said in a strange, dark echoing voice that could be heard as well as felt. "Now I have to show you my real form, something I really didn't want to do."

"So you've finally come out, Kairos," Saga said, unafraid of the god's appearance.

Kairos' eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. "My elder brother erased all traces of me! How do you know my name?"

"Have you already forgotten? I come from the future, Kairos. This battle has already been fought and recorded." Saga pointed imperiously at him. "You've already lost."

"So you are saying I, Kairos, the God of Time, cannot change the future?" Kairos glared at him and gnashed his teeth. "Who do you think you are, Mortal?"

"I am the future Gold Saint, Gemini Saga, and the Grand Pope of Sanctuary." Saga's eyes flashed red. "You planted the seed of evil into Aspros, and he passed it to me. Now, I will finally have my revenge!"

Kairos snarled at his opponent and launched spears from the dial of his clock. They were impossible to avoid and struck into and around Saga. The God laughed uproariously.

"Now you're ruined, Big Bro!" Kairos said with a grin that showed his pointed teeth. "Well? Now you can't move a limb, can you?"

"Neither can you," Saga said. "Look at yourself."

A giant seal with Khronos' name appeared behind Kairos and held the handles of his clock still.

"What is this?" Kairos roared. He struggled to break free of the seal.

"Heh. Did you really think your elder brother didn't know what you were doing?" Saga pulled the spears from his body. "Aspros was going to spare you. He was going to imprison you in Asmita's rosary." Saga scoffed. "I will not be so kind. If I don't kill you, I'll be endangering the lives of everybody you meet after me and maybe before considering the way you play with time."

"And how do you expect to kill me? I am a God! I cannot be defeated by a mere mortal!" Kairos ranted. "REAL MARVELOUS!" Saga screamed as the whirlwinds tore his body apart. "Once you're dead, I'll be free of the seal. Understand, Big Bro?" Kairos said mockingly. "I'm different from you mortals. You're nothing more than puppets dancing vainly on the stage of time. I am the director!" He grinned lopsidedly as the whirlwinds came to an end. "Therefore, things won't go according to your script."

Saga chuckled, spat out blood, and struggled to stand. "You know what's really funny? Once, I, too, wanted to be a god—because of your venom." Saga leaped at Kairos and stabbed him in the heart. Blood spurted all over his Surplice and Saga's Gold Cloth.

"That's-!"

"The dagger with which I was going to kill Athena," Saga confirmed. "A weapon suitable for killing gods." Saga whipped Asmita's rosary around Kairos like a chain and opened the Path to the Gods. He had learned a lot during his 13 years as the Pope of Sanctuary.

"What?" Kairos exclaimed. "You opened a path to the gods?"

"That's right. Let's test our godhood, Kairos. If anyone other than a god or a human wearing a god cloth steps in, they will be annihilated in both body and soul!"

"Let me go! If you do that, then you'll also..." Kairos struggled against his bonds, but Saga dragged him in closer with the rosary. "No! A man like you couldn't want to kill himself!"

"Once you're dead, time will resume as it should, and Pegasus and Athena will save their friend from Hades," Saga said. "My role here will be finished."

"Noooo! Stop!" Kairos screamed as Saga threw them both into the Path of the Gods. He didn't stop with the destruction of their bodies but forced their way deeper to destroy the false god's soul.

"Saga!"

Saga turned in time to see Athena, fully outfitted in her armor, calling out to him. "Athena..." He smiled, grateful to see his goddess once more before disappearing into the void.


End file.
